Wealth By Agri-biotechnology
It is an admitted, accepted, and acknowledged aspect that science has done miracles. From Einstein’s IQ to Newton’s depth, from Hawking’s courage to Moseley’s patriotism and passion, from Fleming’s flair to Pasteur’s purity, we will only observe one particular point- science has always acted as our savior. It is the Queen and Mother of the universe. God Glorious has given man the power to explore; something which scientists are using very well. In today’s modern world, there has to be a synchronization of gadgets and biology. This “remix” is now commonly known as biotechnology i.e. the field which includes the application of microbes for the welfare and development of mankind. Due to the frightening fact that the resources all around the globe are on the edge of running out, scientists have managed to find a little solution. According to www. Agribiotech.info, Agri-biotechnology is really a collection of scientific techniques including genetic engineering to improve plants, animals, and microorganisms. Genetic engineering is basically engineering the “ bio-data” that God Glorious created. It is observed in daily life that there are many differences between organisms today e.g. GM hens are fatter and produce more eggs and meat as compared to the common chickens. Same is the case with GM cows. This “ Genetic Modification” is entirely thanks to biotechnology; as this field is all about animals, plants, and microbes. This day, there are many issues linked with agriculture. Some places are deprived of animals whereas at others, there are no forests at all. But the biggest problem which causes more deaths than any other issue is none other than famines. Whether it be the past or the present, there has never been enough food for most. Despite the fact that the world is producing six times the food it actually needs, its unequal distribution has made the white child sleep after two or three Happy Meals, while the black and brown ones sleep on a hard rock with nothing but a growling stomach. Super powers get more food than they need, as compared to the already downtrodden developing countries e.g. Somalia, Ethiopia, Kenya, Nigeria, Zimbabwe etc. Some famous famines of the previous centuries include the ones of Latin America, Kenya, China, Ethiopia, Nigeria, Zimbabwe etc. To cope with situations like these, agri-biotechnologists are working day and night to ensure fair food distribution and equality and equity between all human beings. There has been gigantic and massive development in the field of agri-biotechnology for over half a century. The best possible and most suitable example is of “ Dolly The Sheep”, who was a clone of four surrogate mothers. Cloned in 1997, she was bred with a mountain ram and gave birth to four lambs- a single one and triplets. She produced distinctively more milk and wool as compared to other sheep. Despite the fact that she expired in 2004- with the caused apparently being arthritis- at half the average age of a normal sheep – that is; 1-15 years maximum- she was the one who paved the path which further led to the cloning of cows, pigs, horses, bulls, et cetera. Most people doubt the swift success of superpowers. The real reason behind their success is actually agricultural biotechnology. There are a number of ways to generate wealth through agri-biotechnology. Plants are the sources of almost everything for us i.e. food, vitamins, proteins, medicinal drugs, latex, gum, wood, coal, crafting and building material et cetera. To have a successful economy and safe and sound environment, all countries must have at least twenty percent land consisting of forests. But alas! Pakistan, a truly magnificent unparalleled, unsurpassed, and unrivalled land of charm and beauty is left with only five percent of land consisting of woodlands. By modifying plants genetically, highly desirable products may be achieved. By increasing the fertility of the soil, double or triple production might be achieved for the same arable land or area. In addition to this, genetically modified seeds also produce bumper crop. Furthermore, the costs must be reduced and resources must be conserved. By taking slow and steady little steps, Pakistan may double its food production by making it 6860000 tons/ 1000 ha; for cash crops 135428000 tons/ 1000 ha, for pulses 656000 tons/ ha, for edible oil seeds 4618000 tons/ 1000 ha. This will in turn result in GDP growth that would eventually and hopefully result in a relatively stable economy. In case of animals there are a number of things that may be done to increase production and in turn wealth i.e. genetically modifying plants help in productivity. For instance, GM maize altered protection against the “corn borer” can have lower contamination by myotoxin and is safer to feed livestock. Metabolic modifiers ( group of compounds that modify animal metabolism in specific and direct ways) also have the overall effect of improving productive efficiency et cetera. In addition to this, feeding them with GM crops that decrease phosphorus and nitrogen secretion also result in less manure and more production. Plus, safety of food biotechnologies is also highly vital. These measures increase production, and in turn, increase the wealth earned through exporting such products. Microbes have always played a vital role in agriculture and food industry. Best examples include yeast and E. Coli. Vaccines are maybe the greatest gift for living organisms. If the production of healthy bacteria would be increased, the production of GM products would also reach a next level, and will surely result in a better impex ( Import-Export) balance. The products obtained from genetic modification are almost always as good as the normal ones- some even have effects which surpass those of natural ones. Their prices are usually lower than those of the natural ones; and that is potentially the reason why they sell quickly. Almost all genetically modified products are healthy and safe for use. But this varies from person to person e.g. if someone is allergic to milk , the effects may remains the same or may either be completely vanished or may fluctuate from time to time. But overall, it is safe to use them. Pakistan is in serious need to balance its imports and exports. And for this purpose it is in turn dire need to make sure of its resources. Agri-biotechnology had, has, and will always serve this world till the Last Day. But for this purpose, there is still great need to raise awareness among the people, so that they may turn towards something new and innovative, something which may cause either their salvation, or their destruction. ANIME FREAK 01 17:30, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Articles